hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Full Circle
|Season = 6 |Antagonist = |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year 4 |Production # = V1103 |Filming Dates = 4 May to 14 May 1999 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Alex Kurtzman Roberto Gaston Orci |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Bruce Campbell |Order in Series = 111 of 111 |Order in Season = 8 of 8 |Order in Franchise= 266 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "A Wicked Good Time" |Next Episode in Series = |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Back in the Bottle" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Little Problems" |title cap image = }} Zeus kidnaps Evander and frees an amnesic Hera from Tartarus, but two Titans escape and are hot on her trail. When Ares unveils his most treacherous scheme yet, Hercules and Iolaus must race to stop the destruction of Olympus and the world itself... on what may be their last legendary journey. Summary Iolaus is picking on Hercules because Hercules believes that the Earth travels around the sun. Both of them are on there way to visit Nemesis and Evander. They find Nemesis being attacked by thugs of Ares, they rescue her, and learn the thugs want Evander, but he's not there right now. She tells them that Evander was taken by Zeus. Nemesis tells Hercules and Iolaus that Evander has the power to make whatever he thinks come true. Zeus thinks that the child should grow up on Olympus. Hercules and Iolaus find Evander with Zeus watching beside him. Zeus and Hercules talk about how Evander almost killed Nemesis and that Zeus tells him that he is taking the boy for his mother's own safety. Zeus also doesn't want to lose his last link to the mortal world. Iolaus later tells a story and Evander falls asleep in Hercules' arms by the campfire that night. The next morning they wake up and notice that Evander is gone. Ares shows up and says that Zeus has him and that Zeus is going to use Evander to free Hera from the pit of Tartarus. Zeus tells Evander to imagine himself as his grandmother trapped in a horrible place and Evander decided to bring her back up here. Hera is released. Hercules and Iolaus show up just in time to see this. Hera has no memory of her previous life and doesn't know who anyone of them are. Hercules and Zeus argue and Zeus threatens to kill him, but doesn't. Zeus loves Hera, for some reason, wants to make up for their past. Evander's innocence brings back the titans because they were trapped in a horrible place, too. The titans are confused as to who they are, and meet a smiling Ares on top of a tree. He tells them all about the whole Gods vs. Titans story and arranges them to be friends with him and Ares tells them where to find Atlas. Ares tells Atlas where the pillar of Olympus is, to break it down. Earth will either burn or freeze Zeus asks Hera to be his wife again and Ares flings Hera's life thread of the fates back into her, and her memory returns. She turns Zeus into stone and decides to keep Evander because he's never betrayed her. She also plans to turn Hercules into stone as well, and claims to remember everything about him. Hercules and Iolaus find Atlas about to break the pillar. The pillar falls, Hercules catches it, Atlas turns to stone, Atlas hold up Olympus, and Evander is killed during the crash. Hercules asks Hera if this is what she wanted. She says that she can't bring him back alone. Hera unstones Zeus and they end their long war with each other by bringing Evander back to life. Evander is reunited with Nemesis. Ares talks to Hercules and Iolaus walking along a beach. He's angry that they caused Zeus and Hera to get back together and yells out: Are there no more heroes!?!? Hercules and Iolaus smile and say that he has them. Hercules and Iolaus imitate Ares and he vanishes looking very hurt. Hercules and Iolaus continue down into the sunset, ready for more adventures. End of Series. Disclaimer : No Ancient Greek Myths were seriously harmed during the production of this series, although some stories were slightly altered for the entertainment and enjoyment of our audience. Gallery ImgFullcircle1.jpg|Hercules and Evander ImgFullcircle3.jpg|Ares cons the Titans ImgFullcircle4.jpg|Hercules and Iolaus tease Ares about his failed plans Эвандер, дед и баба.png|Evander, Zeus and Hera Atlas2.jpg|The Atlas Background Information * This is the final episode of . Promotional materials referred to it as "the last Legendary Journey." * Hercules, Iolaus and Hera are the only characters to appear in both this episode and the series premiere. Beyond the series, these three characters, along with Zeus also appear in the telefilm that started it all. * Last appearance of Iolaus. * This episode features a rare occurrence of the fourth wall being broken. After his explanation of what would happen if Olympus were destroyed sends Iolaus rushing off, Hercules turns to the camera and says, "Folks, my partner." * Hercules once again displays relatively advanced scientific knowledge, being quite confident that Earth orbits the sun and not the other way around. He had previously tried to convince Iolaus that the Earth was spherical and was in the process of trying to propose the law of gravity. * This was not the final episode filmed. * When Kevin Smith was walking away in his last scene, he started to take his clothes off. Sadly, that take was not used in the final production. Behind the Scenes * Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci's final episode as showrunners. * Kurtzman and Orci were the showrunners of Xena when Kevin Sorbo made his final appearance as Hercules in "God Fearing Child", which was also written by the pair. The episode served as a coda to Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. Mythology * Atlas was not one of the original twelve titans, but a son of the titan Iapetus. Greek mythology held that he was forced to support the sky to prevent it crashing down on the earth. Artists from various time periods decided to portray this in sculpture as a celestial sphere (with the constellations), a motif that eventually got confused and led to him being portrayed holding the earth, an impossibility in the original myth since the Archaic and Classical Greeks thought the earth was flat. * The featured Titans know who Ares is – a departure from the myths, which had Ares being born after the Titans were overthrown. * According to Zeus, Hera gave birth to Aphrodite – a departure from the original myth. * As with the original myth, Hercules's story ends with him and Hera forgiving each other. In the myth, however, this does not occur until he dies, after which Hera accepts Athena's application for him to join the Olympians, even allowing him to marry her eldest daughter. Memorable Quotations "We've got to start thinking about retiring." "Don't worry. After this one, I'm done." :–'Iolaus' and Hercules, while battling the Titans "I hope you're happy! Because of you, Hera and Zeus are gonna get back together again!" "And this upsets you? Unbelievable." "Because everything I ever learned about hate and greed and envy and spite, I learned from Hera! Are there no more heroes?!" "Hey, you've got us." Ares vomits :–'Ares' and Hercules Ares: Mark my words - Hercules: (imitating Ares) You'll pay for this, Hercules! (Ares turns to Iolaus, tries to speak) Iolaus: (imitating Ares) We'll meet again, little brother! (Ares turns to Hercules) Hercules: (imitating Ares) You're on my list, Hercules! (in his normal voice to Iolaus) Hercules: Did we forget anything? (Iolaus shrugs. Ares walks off sadly.) "I think we hurt his feelings." "Huh. Does it matter?" "Good point." :–'Hercules' and Iolaus after Ares leaves "But seriously, Herc, let me ask you something. Do you think you'll ever give all this up? You know, settle down, hang up your gauntlets?" "You know, Iolaus, I've spent so much time walking down that road and wondering if eventually it would take me somewhere I'd wanna stop. But you know what? This is my life. It's what I do best." "Hmm." "You know, maybe someday, I'll be ready to slow down, but you know, for now I'd rather just keep on walking. Care to join me?" "Frankly, Hercules, I wouldn't have it any other way." :–'Iolaus' and Hercules "So, Hercules, you think Hera and Zeus will be able to work things out?" "After everything we've been through together, Iolaus, there's only one thing I can say for sure." "Hmm?" "Anything's possible." "Yeah." :–'Iolaus' and Hercules, last lines of the series "I vowed to reclaim my dignity, Hercules, the day you were born. And unlike some people, I keep my promises!" :–'Hera' "Oh, I love you, Mom." :–'Ares', after seeing Hera turn Zeus to stone. :"Why you keep giving Zeus second chances I'll never know, well maybe this time you'll learn your lesson, he's going to use Evander to free Hera from the Abyss of Tartarus. ""Wait a minute, Zeus and Hera hate each other, why would he do that? ""He wouldn't the Titans are imprisoned with her, if he opens the Abyss they could Escape." :'''-Ares, Iolaus '''and '''Hercules '''after learning that Zeus has Evander. Links and References Guest Starring * Charles Keating as Zeus * Meg Foster as Hera * And Kevin Smith as Ares Co-Starring * Joseph Main as Evander * Kimberley Joseph as Nemesis * David Press as Atlas * Andrew Kovacevich as Oceanus * Phil Grieve as Helios * Campbell Rousselle as Ares Soldier Season Navigation de:...durch dunkle Nacht zum Happy End! Category:HTLJ Season 6 episodes Category:Season finales Category:Series finales Category:Episodes Featuring Ares